


no one likes supergirl anymore

by drkieranphd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers is So Done, Kara and Lena are Superheroes together, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a badass, Lena is a Lesbian with Swords, National City has a new Hero, POV Alternating, People hates Supergirl, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Season 5 Kara But Better, Second half of Supergirl S5 but better, So much Angst that the Author will d word with you, Supergirl is a Sidekick, Superhero Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkieranphd/pseuds/drkieranphd
Summary: Post-Crisis where Kara wakes up in her National City apartment, only to find out that there's a new hero more beloved than Supergirl. No, it isn't just Lex Luthor coming back from the dead and owning the DEO. It was a new superhero, one that goes by Doctor Lu. And oh, Kara knew exactly who was behind that mask.orEarth-Prime, but make it in which there's a new Superhero in National City. Because let's be honest: No one likes Supergirl anymore.also known as:Sidekick Kara and Superhero Lena that picks up on both canon and non-canon events. Mostly angst with some fluff and humour galore.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Friends,
> 
> This story follows some canon events (both pre and post-crisis) but please, there'll be some mistakes because I'm trying to give an original spin on it. So be such darlings and do not be too hard on me. S5!Kara will be a little more tolerable here too and please know that I don't memorise canon dialogues so I'll be doing that my way, too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is only the first one of the many Post-Crisis fan fictions that I plan to write. 
> 
> PS: I wasn't sure if Lena had a superhero name on the comics, so I came up with my own. Plus points to those who understand the pun on that name!!
> 
> Let's be friends: twitter.com/LGBTlTS

Kara's eyes opened, and closed, then opened again. 

She could feel her head pounding, one that felt like because of a hangover, but the thought of her being hangover just doesn't make sense. She groaned, and her eyes widened, for real. She beamed when the sunlight from her window slapped her in the face. She was in her apartment, she was ‘alive’, and so was everyone else. 

She was in the middle of gazing through the City when she realised she felt like this has happened before. And God, it did. Yesterday, she woke up on the same position, then Alex came in, then Nia called, then Lex—

Oh, she was ‘so’ going to kill Lex Luthor. 

But that wasn't the weirdest part, because she also remembered the events after that, which involved fighting with the other Paragons, the Legends, and Superfriends to defeat the Anti-monitor. What was weird, however, was that how they defeated him was a blur to Kara. 

She couldn't quite remember it. Or, truthfully, she simply couldn't place which one actually happened and which one was a fragment of her own imagination. 

She gulped, retreating back to her living room and settling on the couch. Her eyes wide, trying to connect all the dots, shaking her head over and over again because what she ‘remembered’ happened was something so absurd it couldn't be possibly true. 

Then again, Lex Luthor was brought back from the dead ans they restarted the Multiverse… nothing seemed impossible anymore. 

Kara slapped herself to actually wake up, rather too hard, that sent her groaning. ‘Idiot,’ she thought. It took a lot of slapping and pinching until she finally gave up, her recollection of the events seemed to still be so absurd that she knew she needed help to pin point which ones were real. Because, hell, she felt like she was going crazy. 

Because in her mind, she remembered Rey shrinking the Anti-Monitor, but that wasn't the end of it. Someone came to help them, a new hero, Nia said. In fact, Nia said that she remembered this hero from her memories from this Earth — ones that happened in this New Multiverse that Kara never actually experienced. Nia said that the hero was called Doctor Lu, which was an incredibly corny superhero name, in Kara's opinion. 

But — hear this — that wasn't the weirdest part yet! Because when Kara observed the ‘Hero’, she noticed some uncanny resemblance from someone she knew so well. It wasn't until she used her x-ray vision to see what was behind that mask when it was all cleared up for her, when it made her very much aware that it was all very, ‘very’ real. 

No, she wasn't just missing Lena Luthor and seeing her face everywhere. No, Lena Luthor was really there, behind a hero mask, fighting using a pair of swords, moving with such ease, flexibility, and awareness as though she has been doing the hero thing since the day she was born. 

It took Kate Kane giving Kara a shake for her to recover from her shock and continue fighting. No one else seemed to notice who was behind that mask, nor did anyone even ‘cared’ about a new Superhero. But Kara did, she really did that it didn't leave her mind until they were paying homage to Oliver Queen and the Paragons. 

Until now. 

Now that it was all so freaking real and all Kara could do was to force herself to believe that that part of the fight had just been in her imagination and nothing else. It was bad enough that this world thought Lex Luthor was a hero, let alone owning the freaking Department of Extranormal Operations, being her sister's boss and all that. But now she also had to deal with Lena — her former best friend whom, by the way, hated her — and find out if (1) she knew Kara was Supergirl in this Earth and (2) if she really was this infamous Doctor Lu, if one even existed. 

Later that day, Kara went out with Alex — whose memories of the previous Multiverse now restored, all thanks to J'onn — for lunch. And much to Kara's discomfort, Alex pretty much confirmed everything to her. Well, not everything, because all Alex knew was that there really was an another Superhero in town but no one knew who was behind the mask. Not even them on the DEO. 

If that wasn't enough to prove it to Kara, the sisters stumbled upon a propaganda video that promotes the “Man of Tomorrow”, Lex Luthor, with both Doctor Lu and Supergirl beside him. What shocked Kara, however, was how Doctor Lu's name was bigger than hers, not to mention her face took up most of the space on the videos and posters. 

It wasn't like Kara was being petty or anything (except she was!) but she was curious, so then she turned to Alex, “What else did you think was real? I mean, before J'onn showed you the truth.”

“What do you mean real?”

“Like, how exactly did this Doctor Lu became a hero, for starters.”

“Oh,” Alex grimaced, chuckling nervously and it was enough for Kara to stop walking. 

“Oh no?”

“Okay, don't freak out,” Alex said sheepishly, leading the both of them towards the entrance of Catco, heading to the lobby. “What I can remember — and believed — is that Doctor Lu appeared just a few months ago, when you tried to kill Lex Luthor.”

“What?” Kara asked in disbelief, both of them sitting down on the lounge. “Why would I do that if we're Allies on this Earth?”

“Well, you kinda figured out some shady business he have,” Alex said, “You asked me to help but I chose to stay away for the sake of my position. Anyway, well, Supergirl tried to kill the Man of Tomorrow, and you know what that looks like to people.”

Kara couldn't imagine the horror. “So you're telling me that…”

“They hate Supergirl,” Alex sighed, “A lot of humans and aliens alike petitioned for your capture that made you lie low for a bit. But then Doctor Lu showed up, saving the day. Then, well, let's just say Lex pleased the public by making you a sidekick to Doctor Lu and,” she made a quotation sign on the air, “forgiving you for what you did. The City doesn't forgive you though.”

“Okay, a ‘what?’” Kara breathed, standing up, disbelief on her face. “Alex, tell me you're joking,” she said seriously, but all her sister did was give her a sheepish and apologetic smile. Oh, she knew what that meant. “Please tell me you're joking.”

“I'm sorry, Kara,” Alex said, forcing Kara to sit back down and then placing her hand on the latter's shoulder in comfort. “Why can't we just make everyone remember? Just like what J'onn did to me and the others?”

“It'll mess up the reality,” Kara said, shrugging, still thinking about what Alex just said because, Rao, there was too much to unpack there. 

Supergirl, a Kryptonian, was a freaking ‘sidekick?’

Not just that. Because Supergirl, one of the seven paragons, was despised by many? 

On what Earth?

On this one, apparently. 

Kara was quick — not alien ‘quick’ — to stand up again, giving her sister a nervous smile. “Do you think Lena knows I'm Supergirl?”

Alex's raised her eyebrows, still very much distrusting with Lena, especially after that thing she pulled with the Non Necere and for almost trying to shoot Supergirl with Kryptonite. Sure, she did help save the world, but Alex couldn't be that forgiving. There could only be one Danvers sister with a disgusting amount of that trait, and it couldn't be Alex, for sure. 

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does?” Kara said, sounding more of a question than a statement, only realising that Alex doesn't know that Lena was Doctor Lu. “Also, why isn't she on that propaganda? What is her relationship with Lex on this Earth? If they aren't on good terms, I'm sure she can help us.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “Need I remind you about what she did? Or did you forget about that too?”

“She was hurt, Alex,” Kara said through gritted teeth. Sure, Lena's betrayal has hurt her, but she didn't want to be a hypocrite and act like she didn't deserve any of it. She knew how hurt Lena had been, she knew it was coming, she knew and she still kept on lying. She deserved some of it, and she was aware of it. “I'm gonna tell her.”

“Well, Lena works at LuthorCorp, if I remember correctly,” Alex said, trying to remember what she knew of what people believed here. “If I'm not mistaken they're on good terms, and so were you. I'm not sure about the Supergirl part.”

Kara nodded, giving her sister a grateful smile before hugging her. “Thank you, Alex.”

Next stop: LuthorCorp's balcony. 

\- 

Lena Luthor couldn't believe her eyes. 

“You're dead,” she stated flatly, her gaze going up and down to her brother's very alive form. “You're dead, I killed you.”

Lex grinned at her, grabbing a glass of wine and offering it to Lena. “Yeah and you were merely a lonely CEO with friends who betrayed you and not the City's most loved Superhero,” he paused, pointing to Lena's attire, “You're welcome and I forgive you, by the way.”

Lena's eyes widen, looking down to her hands, seeing that she was wearing a tight green gloves, her body was in a green bodysuit that was squeezing her — literally. She remembered what she just did, things that happened with her wearing this ‘thing’, before seeing her brother and suddenly remembering everything. Like, two completely different lives were suddenly in front of her, merge into one. 

“What did you do?” she asked, reaching for her face and feeling a mask, one that covered over half of her face, but it was soft, and barely making any difference with what she felt on her face. “Lex, what are you talking about?”

Lena followed Lex who was pouring his own glass of wine. Lex simply shrugged, opening the bottle, “Well, we were in some sort of a… crisis.”

The realisation dawned on her, remembering her last memory of the former reality or the ones she knew at least. Lex came to her aid, explaining how the multiverse had collapsed, restarting it to create a new one, worlds colliding as one, and for Lex, the most important part: “A very powerful being brought me back to life to help, which, I only did after he'd told me that 'you' — with all the memories from the previous world — would make it through okay and you have.”

“You gambled the fate of the universe to get what you want?” Lena asked, not even surprised because if that wasn't the most Lex Luthor thing to do, then she didn't know what was. 

“It gets better,” Lex bragged, sipping on his wine with a sly smile. “In this world, you and I work side by side on LuthorCorp and the DEO and, most importantly, you work with Supergirl as the city's beloved Superheroes. Actually, no, Supergirl works for you. She's merely your sidekick and no one likes her. Once again, you're welcome.”

Lena wouldn't believe that if it hadn't for some flashes and memories she had on a life she's never lived. It was hard, remembering two timelines, two realities. But at least, it was enough for her to believe what Lex was saying — although not all of it, obviously. Lena gulped, her forehead creasing as she realised that in this Earth, she was working with two people who's done nothing but betray her trust and play her. 

With clenched jaw, Lena walked back, speaking, “So I'm in hell?”

“We own this world, Sis,” Lex said, walking after her. “To everyone else, we are heroes and philanthropists. I was never in jail, I was never exposed and you… you are loved by everyone, doing ‘good’, saving lives, promoting peace. Isn't that all you want to do?”

Lena was aware Lex was only saying what she wanted to hear. Still, she couldn't shake off the fact that this reality doesn't seem so bad, not at all. 

“Work with me, we can take down Kara Danvers together, then there'll be only two heroes: Us.” Lex sat down, his gaze haunting Lena but she couldn't seem to look away. “You don't need them Lena, those ‘friends’ that betrayed you, no. You need a partner and you're looking at the best possible option, right now. Imagine what we can do, together.”

Lena squinted her eyes, grabbing her glass and drinking, too, mimicking Lex's actions. “You think you have everything wrapped around your fingers, but you were a puppet of Leviathan before and you fought until your last breath for their sake. What makes you think it's any different now?”

Lex wasn't showing any reaction until he tilted his head, pure confusion written on his face as he spoke, “Who the hell is Leviathan?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Danvers landed on LuthorCorp's balcony as Supergirl later that day. 

She was anxious and didn't know what to expect. But when she saw Lena, her small self sitting on her chair, Kara knew it was now or never. If Lena doesn't know the truth, she would tell her. If Lena somehow does, she would make sure she fixed it. Whatever happened on their former Earth should be a lesson for the both of them: No more secrets, if Kara could be honest, if she could save this friendship this one last chance, then of course she would. 

Lena seemed to have heard her enter the room because then she lifted her head up, Kara's eyes meeting with hers and Kara in fact wasn't sure what to make of that gaze. It looked like she was both expecting and not expecting her to show up. 

Kara was holding her breath, not knowing whether to smile first or just go to the point. She was about to open her mouth when Lena did it first, one that was matched with a smile — something she hasn't seen since forever, probably since that day she went all the way to Paris for their lunch date. All of the tension on Kara's shoulder seemed to go away as she took in Lena's eyes, gleaming, shining at her. 

“Supergirl,” Lena greeted, rosing from her seat and practically stumbling towards Kara, the gesture almost childish, stopping right in front of her, with a huge smile that seemed permanent on this version of Lena. “What took you so long? I'm starving.”

To say that Kara was confused was an understatement, and she still hasn't recovered from how warm Lena was — even with the lack of physical contact — because she haven't gotten this same hospitality with Lena ever since they fell out. It was almost nostalgic, and dare she say, it was making her feel giddy inside, almost as though she wanted to chicken out and hold her truth. 

But Lena was watching her closely, her smile fading away when she noticed Kara's expression. “What's wrong?” she asked, smirking and glancing down to Kara's Supergirl outfit, “And why are you wearing that, Kara? Jeez, I thought we're off duty today.”

If Kara had been confused earlier, she was completely lost now. Completely, nothing make sense and all she could do was stare. That was when she realised she hasn't said a word since she got there. So then she chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head, “We?”

It wasn't that smooth, but that would get the job done. So far, what she was getting from this was: This Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, but she seemed to not remember the former reality, and maybe she doesn't need to. 

Or maybe that was once again the selfish part of Kara. God, she really should learn how to consider what Lena would feel. Still, it was tempting to just go on with this, having Lena back, no drama, no anything. 

“Supergirl and Doctor Lu? Best Buds on Earth?” Lena asked in a robotic voice, as though spelling it out for the Kryptonian. “God, Kara, did you have breakfast?”

Second thing she got: Lena ‘was’ Doctor Lu. Third: Lena was aware that Kara knew she was Doctor Lu — which made sense, because, obviously, Supergirl would easily see through that mask unless it was designed not to be, specifically for her. 

“So,” Kara found herself wanting to know more because so far, Lena really looked like she was really being pleasured by Kara's presence. “You know my secret identity and I know yours?”

She knew it sounded dumb, but it wasn't a huge risk. Lena doesn't remember former Earth, it would ‘all’ be fine. 

“Uh, yeah?” Lena said, quizzically, as she took some steps back towards her table. “Of course, we do! We're best friends, we don't keep secrets from each other, we do not betray each other's trusts, remember?”

Kara gulped, and she knew Lena could ‘sense’ how nervous she was. But she doesn't care, this was her with all her walls down, completely vulnerable in front of Lena. That statement seemed to be a punch on the gut, almost as though Lena knew the whole truth and for a second there, all Kara wanted to do was to beg for her forgiveness again. But she knew better, that didn't work before. 

“Of course, uhm,” she said, walking closely to Lena. “Speaking about secrets, I have something to tell you.”

This was it, this was now or never. She should tell Lena about their previous reality, for this would help both parties. One, it would be the only way for Lena to turn on Lex and help them. Two, it would be the only way for Kara to not be eaten by her conscience and go through flat out lying to Lena all over again. 

Lena watched her closely, a serious look on her face, before she suddenly broke into a grin, then later she was full blown laughing. “Kara, whatever that is, you can tell me anything. Quickly though, I'm really hungry and I know you are too. Change your clothes, too.”

Kara wasn't sure if it was Lena's smile or if it was her hunger speaking, but somehow, she just felt like it was fine if she let this opportunity to slip away. There was still a lot of questions. Like, why was Doctor Lu fighting alongside them against the Anti-Monitor when she doesn't remember the former Earth? Why wasn't she by Kara's side the whole time when they were partners? Okay, well, maybe the more logical question was: Why hasn't Doctor Lu called Supergirl first thing when the latter woke up on this reality? You know, with Supergirl being a Sidekick, and all. 

She still couldn't believe she was a Sidekick, but maybe she'd let that slide, too. 

“Uhm, actually, I don't think it's of any importance.” Kara said sheepishly, more ashamed to herself than to Lena. Rao, what was she doing? 

‘Why’ was she doing this again? Lying to Lena has punched her in the face — no, it left her being exposed to Kryptonite whilst left hurt from betrayal which was way worse than a simple punch — before so why would she put the both of them through that again? She knew this would backfire, but somehow with Lena's smile and warmth and ‘trust’, all she could do was feel selfish again. The thought of keeping ‘this’ Lena was too inviting, but still she decided that she'd do it next soon, just not right now. 

“Okay then, let's go!”

-

Lena Luthor was fucking disappointed. 

That was the last chance she promised she would give Kara Danvers to be honest with her, to tell her the truth, to take her feelings to consideration, but of course, Kara had to blow it. Again.

She asked Lex for some time to figure out if she wanted to help him, said it was because of her pride. But not really; It was to give Kara a chance. Perhaps she had been way too harsh with the revenge she'd wanted to Kara to experience, but after that interaction from today, she realised she was just guilt-tripping herself and that Kara Danvers did ‘not’ deserve her sympathy, let alone her forgiveness. 

She knew she'd lie too, but that was only for Kara to give in and tell her the truth. Well, she really shouldn't have expected that much from someone who's lied on her face for ‘years’. 

Lena could physically feel the bitterness on her lips, hoping that Kara could feel dishonesty on hers. She watched as Kara ate in front of her like nothing was wrong, and Lena did nothing but to laugh along. It sucked, deep down she was hoping to reconnect with Kara along the way, knowing that at the end of the day, they had the same purpose. 

But having the same purpose does not aid her ‘hurt’. No, it most definitely does not. 

“So, how does it feel? To be a Superhero, I mean,” Kara asked before devouring a handful of her food. 

Lena raised an eyebrow, leaning to the table. She found herself thinking because, really, she was never in action. Still, these memories she has were enough to make her ‘feel’ what it was like. “I don't think I can describe it using a single word, really,” she answered with a chuckle, her eyes leveling Kara's and all she could think of was: Why couldn't you just be honest with me?

It was infuriating, like when she first found out Kara was Supergirl. She waited, and waited, for her to tell her. But when she did, it was too late. 

“You know all I've ever wanted was to do good,” she said, somehow bitterly and of offence. “It feels amazing to do exactly that, to not be judged by my family name, to not have people assume the worst of me before they can even see me.”

Kara was watching her with such adoration and Lena wanted to look away, to convince herself that that look was nothing but poison. It wasn't genuine, it never was when it came from Kara, and she shouldn't feel special.

When she realised her answer was too truthful and sincere, she let out a giggle, “And, of course, doing it with you makes it a lot more better ‘and’ tolerable because to be honest? This job is way too time consuming for someone who actually needs a good night sleep.”

Lena watched as Kara's lips slowly turned into a smile, that one that made her eyes and nose crinkle just a little bit, that one she used to completely adore and cherish. Maybe she still did, and maybe she doesn't want to. 

“I'm glad I get to do this with you, too,” Kara said really gently and softly that Lena wondered if she really did say that or something else. 

She knew that there were some tension on the air, and she would very much like to blame it to the fact that Kara was once again hiding something. As she looked at her, all she could do was hope, almost pleading with her eyes, hoping Kara would get it.

“Just, ‘please’, tell me,” she thought.

She was lost in her thoughts — ‘Lie’, she was lost on Kara's eyes — when she heard a voice from her earpiece. She shared a look with Kara, knowing she's heard it too. 

“Doctor Lu? Supergirl? Are you there?” she heard Director Danvers. 

Lena tensed, the last time ‘she’ — like her true self. God this was confusing and she wasn't sure when she'd get used to remembering two lives — spoke to Alex was when Alex has asked for her help, even disrespecting Lena for thinking she wouldn't. However, she could remember how her other self — both as Lena and as Doctor Lu — worked really well with Alex and she should keep up with that charade now that Kara has blown off her original plan. 

“Director Danvers,” she whispered after clicking on the tiny voice enhancer button she had below her ears, “Any action?”

“Not for Superheroes, no,” Alex said from the other line and Lena tensed, sensing such sarcasm on that voice and that was when she realised that Kara has probably did something for this Alex to remember too. “But we need your Sidekick, for help, and because Mr. Luthor wants her.”

Lena's eyes met with Kara's, and for a second there she was sure she's seen annoyance. Of course, a Kryptonian wasn't supposed to be just a sidekick. And of course, it would be hella insulting to Kara. To Lena, however, it was rather satisfying. She found herself enjoying Supergirl being nothing but a Sidekick; not simply to anyone, but to ‘her’. 

“She's on her way,” she said, not even asking Kara first because, well, Sidekick, right?

Kara nodded at her, smiling before pushing past her to leave, only to emerge again a second after. When she looked up, she saw Kara fidgeting with her glasses. “Can we meet again? Tonight, maybe? I really need to tell you something.”

“I thought it was nothing?”

“Yeah,” Kara chuckled nervously, holding out a finger gun to point it at Lena. “Perhaps it's something important. So, meet me?”

Okay, maybe one more chance. 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going on with the "friendship" scheme at first but we'll get there, lads! Be patient with me! This is how it shoulda been on the other half of S5. Lol. Leave a kudos and be safe. x


	3. Chapter 3

It was a busy day at the DEO. 

From multiple Brainiacs showing up, a rather misunderstood one who wanted to literally bottle up the entire Earth-Prime, and a half-assed conversation with Lex Luthor that ended with Alex huffing and whispering to Kara's ears on their way out, saying:

“You know? We can really just stage his death and no one will figure out, then it will all be back to normal!”

But it wouldn't. Kara knew Alex was just joking but if she weren't, none would go back to “normal” as well, because normal was long gone. The majority of the populace — probably 99.9% of it — do not remember the former reality they lived in. It was such a shame, really, because even though they were the ones who were supposed to seem crazy for not remembering some of the parts of their lives, it was Kara who was feeling like one. She just couldn't imagine how confusing it also was for Alex and the others whose memories has been restored, ‘but’ still remembering whatever memories they remembered on this reality. 

It all got more interesting after that. They encountered beings from the other Earths who seemed to be the only ones who passed through, whose rest of the worlds gone, never to come back again. Somehow the joy of saving such a huge amount of people seemed not enough for Kara, considering how much more they've lost. 

Then, as though it wouldn't get any more eventful than that, Nia found out the personal vendetta one of the Brainiacs had. This lead to them going in action to fight the other Brainiac and the Witches and ended up — according to Alex, it was part of the protocol — calling Doctor Lu for her help. 

Lena came to their aid as fast as she could, only managing to spare a glance on Supergirl's direction. Kara couldn't help but watch her in action, which was rather unprofessional for her part because it made her heavily distracted. But, honestly, who could blame her when Lena looked like that?

She wore a bodysuit with different shades of green then some black and golden linings, a suit that fitted every single each of her body and Kara in fact guessed that maybe that suit was literally bonding with her skin, considering it ‘looked’ like it was a part of her rather than something she was just wearing. The suit also had a cape with it, one that Kara thought was completely useless — no offense to her own, because hell, she could pull the coolest tricks with that. The finishing touch of her suit was her mask, covering over half of her face, still showing those perfect jaw and sinful lips. 

For a second, Kara doubted if that really was Lena so she had to use her x-ray vision again to double check. She watched as Lena moved gracefully, her hair flying here and there and still managing to look composed whenever she reached the ground. Her grip on her swords so firm yet gentle, once again like it was a part of her. Like she was just dancing, no sense of panic whatsoever, not a chance any of the witches harm her. 

Kara wondered if Doctor Lu had any superpowers, but she guessed not, it was purely the suit and the amazing hand on combat. 

She was impressed, really. She always has been when it came to Lena. She always thought Lena was one of the smartest and compassionate people she's ever met, always know how to save the world through her own way — through tech, her ideas, and innovation. But right now she was right ‘there’, kicking ass and taking names. It was a good sight, and Kara feared she really wouldn't mind if she's gotten used to it, which she would. Obviously, because she was her Sidekick.

“She's hot,” she heard Alex who was fighting beside her, being driven towards the wall and grunting when the impact was made. 

Kara cringed, leaping and helping her sister out. “You can't even see her face.”

Alex grabbed on her hands, letting her assist her before she could already keep her balance again. Once she was standing, she grabbed her gun, pointing to Doctor Lu and nodding, “No, but I see her ass.”

Kara squinted her eyes, not knowing what to feel about that. “Stop staring at her ass, Alex.”

Alex proceeded to attack again, but Kara beat her to it, sending the opponent across the room. Grinning, she turned to Kara, “I'm not the only one staring at her ass. If you weren't so distracted we would've—” she trailed off, dodging an object thrown to her direction, “we would've wrapped up already!”

“I'm not distracted!” Kara said, “Let's just fight these things, okay?”

“Oh, I didn't know you were already so protective of your Superhero,” Alex said, nudging her as they both hid behind the wall, with Kara not knowing why the hell was she hiding too. “When'd you even meet her? Earlier? Of course.”

Kara ignored the question and fought alongside Nia and Brainy, the latter being hit right on one of his Personality Inhibitors, probably damaging it. Kara gave Nia a heads up, allowing them to retreat whilst she held everyone off. Alex and Lena were on her side in a instant, but it still wasn't enough, there were four opponents and they were only managing to hold the witches, giving the Brainiac time to do his thing with the bottle.

“Any cool trick with that cape?” Kara asked Lena frantically. 

“You're my sidekick, how can you not know?” Lena asked with a proud grin. She threw one of her swords in the air, jumping and catching it mid-air, slicing one of the witches arms. With that, she's gotten in a position, opening her cape and Kara found herself waiting for what's to happen, until she was being punched in the face and — because she wasn't paying much attention — thrown to the ground.

‘Not cool.’

But Lena didn't get to do her trick, because then Brainy showed up, now without his Personality Inhibitors and somehow looking different than what he usually does. Eh, of course, he looked different, he was ‘green’. He managed to talk some sense into his double, the three witches then deciding to follow whatever the decision he had made. 

Kara glanced at Nia, silently asking her if everything was fine, the latter nodding in response. She smiled, turning back to Lena who was grinding her swords to each other, putting them back to their rightful place behind her cape — where exactly? Kara doesn't know, because she couldn't see a pocket there or whatsoever. Perhaps she'd do some research when she got home. 

“He stole my spotlight,” Lena said, her voice once again enhanced, to fool the others into thinking it wasn't her. 

Kara beamed at her, “There'll be next time.”

“Supergirl,” Alex called from behind them, “Report back to the DEO?”

Kara looked back and forth to Lena and Alex, both of which were on their respective suits and Kara could really, ‘really’, get used to fighting alongside these two and never get tired. She smiled, “You got it, Director Danvers.”

-

Doctor Lu was so tired. God, she was so ‘freaking’ tired. 

It was still mid-day when she made it back to L-Corp through using the transmatter portal watch Lex made. That was when it occured to her that most of the tech on the Doctor Lu suit was made by Lex. Being the petty woman that she was, she went down to her lab and worked until… well, until it was disgustingly late. 

So late and she forgot about how Kara said she'd meet her tonight, which exactly why she jumped out of shock when she heard the noise Supergirl made whenever she landed. It was a sound long gone from Lena's mind, or so she thought. She used to feel giddy whenever she heard that, excited even. Then it came to the point when she just wanted it to go away, never to hear it again. Now, however, was a mix of both. 

“Hey, I knew you're still here so I kinda… waited,” Supergirl said, entering her office the same way she did earlier this morning. 

Unlike earlier, Lena had less willpower to keep a charade going. She was tired, and if Kara would just be honest with her right at this moment, she might as well just ‘cry’. 

“Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time,” she said, rushing to rearrange everything on her table, keeping in mind which ones to work on tomorrow first thing in the morning. “Nice work back there.”

She wasn't looking but Lena could practically feel Kara's smile getting bigger. “Oh? Back there? That's nothing, you know, Supergirl stuff.”

So then Lena looked up to meet her gaze, raising her eyebrows. “Is that so?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“What?”

“You were horrible earlier, Supergirl,” Lena said, half of it was to tease Kara and half of it was to humour herself. “Rule number one: Don't watch me when we fight, it makes you not very useful.”

Kara was literally red on the face then, her eyes wide in embarrassment and Lena figured that Kara thought she hadn't been aware of how Kara watched her the entire time. 

“I didn't— I wasn't—” Kara tried and tried ‘and’ tried to reason, but ended up with nothing, so then she shrugged. “Thanks for being nice, because I'm pretty sure there's an another word for ‘not useful’ but you didn't use it.”

Lena chuckled, grabbing her bag from her table, “Yeah, I'm afraid that's rather too harsh, even for me.”

Kara grinned, “But it really wasn't my fault that you were incredibly distracting.”

She stopped on her tracks, just right as she was right in front of Kara, the huge Kryptonian logo — also known as Kara's chest — was exactly in front of her. God, she knew teasing Kara would backfire.

“You're my sidekick, Danvers. I can boost or lessen your reputation whenever I want to.”

It was still absurd to Lena how the people would hate Supergirl to the point of ridiculing her and wanting to blast her into space, never to come back again. It was crazy, because even though Supergirl had a fair and share of scandals on their former Earth, she knew it wouldn't come to the point where no one would like her anymore — that it would take ‘two’ Luthors to try and gain back that reputation. 

“Who cares about bad reputation?”

“You, apparently,” Lena said, smiling childishly as she pushed past Kara, heading to the balcony and clicking the small button behind her ear — next to the voice enhancer — to summon her newly-enhanced Doctor Lu suit. The changes weren't external, although some were, but none were significant. So she really wasn't expecting Kara to notice anything. Anything except—

Was she staring at her ‘ass’?

Lena gave her a questioning look, “What?”

Kara looked flustered, shaking her head abruptly. “Uhm.”

“Come, fly me,” Lena said, not exactly knowing ‘why’ because (1) she could just use the portal and (2) she still doesn't exactly like both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Thank you very much. 

“Huh?”

“Why? Do you wanna talk here or somewhere else?”

Kara trailed off, walking towards the edge of the balcony and looking down to the city. “Actually, I wanna take you somewhere. To J'onn, I mean.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, and she knew Kara couldn't see them because of the mask, but she knew the girl was aware of her confusion. “Why?”

“There's something I'm not telling you,” Kara said after a few beats and Lena could practically hear the Kryptonian's heartbeat, so loud even a human could feel it within that distance — or perhaps it was the reflexes of her suit and the enhance hearing her earpiece made. How she heard doesn't matter because what mattered was Kara was nervous and maybe this was it. 

‘Time to redeem yourself,’ she thought. ‘God, please, redeem yourself or I don't know what I'd do.’

Some would say Lena was being overly dramatic, but she just needed this one thing. She needed Kara's honestly and after that, maybe they could talk everything out, including ‘her’ mistakes.

“It's hard to just tell you because it's too much,” Kara finally said, holding out her hand for Lena to hold. “So I need to show you instead. J'onn will be a huge help.”

Lena paused for a second, her eyes going up and down to Kara's eyes and hand, that one gently laying mid-air in front of her. With a deep breath, she reached out, entwining their fingers, and suddenly she was much more awake, so much warmer, so much safer. Oh, how she missed Kara's warmth. She missed the security she gave, both as Supergirl and ‘just’ Kara. 

“Sorry.”

“What?” Lena asked, not sure what Kara was apologising for, until the latter smiled, the action so quick that the next time Lena realised, the blonde was already holding her in a bridal position. 

“The easiest way to travel,” Kara reasoned smiling down at Lena as she flew a little, just enough to ‘warm up.’ Looking down, Supergirl spoke, “Just don't throw up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsflash: I hate retelling canon events because I just feel dumb. I really should change the next ones, don't I? 
> 
> Okay, I'm brainstorming here, finding out what works and what doesn't. It's my first time writing a canon-based fic, after all. Also, the updates will be every other day — with me updating my other fic between days. Be nice, my friends. Love to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Kara may look composed on the outside, but she was dying on the inside. 

She was carrying Lena, and to be honest, she was a lot heavier than she remembered that last time she had carried her — the same day of their ‘actual’ fallout. In fact, she was heavy in a way that felt like she wasn't a ‘normal’ human at all. Sure, she looked the same, the muscle mass was the same, she wasn't in any way hard to touch like Kara, but there was ‘something’ in there. Kara guessed it has to do with the suit, but maybe she'd just ask her later, 'if’ this all goes well. 

There was a lot of question she wanted to ask this version of Lena, most of which concerned her alterego. It all seemed weird to Kara that she was the only one who knew who was the face behind that mask. Which reminded Kara—

“J'onn can't see you wearing that, he'll know it's you,” Kara said as she circled around J'onn's place, second-guessing this decision. 

“J'onn is psychic, Kara. I'm sure he already know,” Lena reminded her, “But, sure. I don't think we need his help, take us to my place.”

Kara was taken aback at first, both by that realisation and by Lena's invitation. She hasn't been in Lena's place in a while, she hasn't been there that much as well even when they were the best of friends. She also wasn't sure if she could just ‘tell’ Lena everything, knowing it would be a little biased and would only be seen through her side of the story. Kara wasn't a hypocrite, she knew what she did, and the consequences of it. She figured it really must be the best choice to have J'onn bring Lena's recollection, for both of their peace of minds. Still, Kara nodded and made a turn, flying in full speed when she realised Lena — or Doctor Lu — mustn't be that affected by it. 

They landed on Lena's balcony not so long after — much to Kara's disappointment because she truly does enjoy carrying Lena around the city like ‘that’ — and the last time Kara remembered, she didn't have one. The Lena on this Earth must have built one, considering she knew Kara was Supergirl and that Supergirl was her ‘Sidekick’. 

That term would never ‘not’ kick her ego. 

Lena welcomed her inside and settled on the living room, with Lena offering her something to drink. They both made their suits disappear and for a second there, they really were ‘just’ Kara and Lena. It almost like back in the day when Lena still had no idea she was Supergirl, when there was nothing but love and adoration between the two of them. Almost like when Kara had been lying to her right in the face which, well, wasn't far from what she was doing now. 

When Lena sat down across from her, innocently sipping from her tea, Kara found her knees going week. 

Rao, she couldn't do it.

“So…” Lena started, setting her cup down and looking at Kara expectantly, her chin on the palm of her hands as she waited. 

“Uhm,” Kara played with her glasses, and she realised this was the first time she was facing Lena as Kara. It was really refreshing and was in fact making her a little selfish, wanting to just keep it this way, not having to risk anything. She watched as Lena looked at her with so much patience, thinking whether she'd still look at her like that if she knew the ‘truth.’

“What is it?” 

Kara cleared her throat, tapping her fingers against the soft fabric on her lap. Licking her lips, she looked up to meet Lena's gaze, one that never failed to take her breath away. When they first when, Kara always found herself gazing, staring, just admiring because to her, Lena was art. She still was, even after what they've went through the past couple of months. Lena was someone so beautiful to look at, yet hard to understand, too many layers and complexities were lying beneath every smile. To get to know her better used to be one of Kara's goals, to make Lena feel like she wasn't alone. 

She maybe did accomplish that, in some way. Although the good deed still doesn't remove the fact that she had ‘lied’. She hurt Lena — the Lena who had become vulnerable to her, exposed her hurt to her. Still, she ended up doing exactly ‘that’. In others eyes, maybe they'd think she didn't do much to hurt Lena. But in ‘her’ eyes, she knew exactly what she did. 

There was no easier way to say this, no other way except going back to where it came tumbling down — when Lex spilled her secret, before she even could. Although she was sure it wouldn't make much sense; she wasn't sure what Lena remembered, or how Lena even found out she was Supergirl.

“Lena I—” she trailed off, blinking, “I'm Supergirl.”

Lena, at first, looked genuinely lost, then now she looked more impatient than anything. “I know?”

With a deep breath, Kara asked, “How'd you know? Did I tell you myself?”

Lena's eyebrows furrowed, not in confusion but in amusement, and Kara wasn't sure what to make of it. 

“Why? You don't remember?”

“I—” Okay, now she was regretting the decision to not make J'onn involved because it was too much, too complicated, and she hadn't enough courage to do so. Not enough courage, but maybe just the needed amount of hope to hold on to, that it would all be good in the end.

“Okay, this is gonna sound ridiculous,” Kara finally said, standing up and walking towards Lena's side, sitting dangerously close to her. “But the reality you believe in isn't quite what originally is, or what ‘really’ is.”

When Lena didn't speak, she continued, “We were in a Crisis, and we had to restart the Multiverse that lead to—” she paused, the words sounding more and more absurd as she said them out loud. “—some worlds merging, some more not surviving. You remember earlier? We had the other Brainiacs and the Witches from other Earths. This then lead to some tweaks on reality, especially after your br—‘Lex’, especially after Lex messed with the—”

“I know.”

Kara stopped speaking, blinking multiple times, her eyes not leaving Lena's. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What does she mean she knows?

“I know all about it, Kara.”

If Kara was confused earlier, she now needed some time off to fly off and come back again, to ‘think’, because she wasn't sure what this meant. 

“You—what?” she asked, “What do you mean? Did Lex tell you?”

Oh, the horror of ‘Lex’ telling Lena his version of the story just haunted Kara. However, it seemed not likely because Lena was still here, and not trying to ‘kill’ her or ruin her life — if that was ever the case. 

“No,” Lena said, biting her lips before carrying on, “ but he said he made a deal or something, for me to make it here with… with well, the recollection of the former reality.”

Kara had her mouth open now, closing it occasionally like a fish. She was stunned, to say the least. Because one, this meant that Lena had been keeping an act since this afternoon and two, does this mean that she was forgiven? Or— hell, what does this mean?

“However, I remember both worlds. The one before… crisis and the one here—even ‘years’ prior. My mind is boggled up with memories that aren't actually mine.”

She still had to process her thoughts, although she was afraid she was running out of time and she needed to respond as soon as she could, so she did. “I—I don't know what to say.”

“Then don't say anything,” Lena said with a chuckle, one that doesn't seem to be of humour and one that wasn't of bitterness as well. “You don't have to say anything, Kara. You've apologised to me before and I really think we should talk about it, perhaps properly this time.”

Lena smiled at her, showing the dimples on her cheeks. 

“However, I want you to know that I still don't fully understand, and well, maybe that's the reason why we still should have a talk,” Lena continued, “But right now, I'm just really glad that you chose to tell me this, it's the thought that truly counts.”

Kara was relieved, oh Rao, she was. She knew they had to walk through everything again, they couldn't exactly go back to where they left off before they fell out. She was alright with this outcome, it wasn't what she expected, but she was ‘glad’ it was the way it was. 

“But why did—”

“Why didn't I tell you straight away?” Lena asked seriously, “Because I wanted you to tell me yourself, see if you'll be honest, even if you really don't have a reason to. Not gonna lie, I kinda lost hope that you would. But, well, thanks for not disappointing me.”

Kara found herself grinning, “At least this time I made the right choice.”

There was still so much to unpack. Truly, Kara had ‘more’ questions now that Lena not only remembered this world, but also the previous one. She wanted to ask about their dynamics in this world, or what she felt about her being right ‘here’, after everything.

“Should we talk about it now?” Lena asked sheepishly, as if she doesn't really wanna go through it tonight. 

Kara knew that holding ‘the talk’ off was probably a bad idea, they had to make sure it was clear between them before moving forward. But in the back of her head, a voice was telling her that the progress today was already enough. They were Supergirl and Doctor Lu — or Doctor Lu and Supergirl because apparently, Doctor Lu mattered more. — and they would be working together at any cost. 

“No. Conversation for another day?” Kara asked with a smile, one that Lena returned. 

She felt like she could breathe properly. But even though she could feel the old warmth around them, the tension was still there.

Deep in her heart, she knew Lena couldn't trust her again the same way she did before. And, in fact, she also wasn't sure if ‘she’ could trust Lena again. True, she understood Lena's hurt, but that doesn't mean it validated the actions she committed. Maybe this wasn't the ideal road to take for the both of them, but this was reality, and Kara would truly do whatever it would take her to clear everything up with Lena. 

Because she missed her, so much that the unreasonable part of her brain was just screaming and yelling at her to go and hug Lena already, to put everything behind, and all that. But she knew that wasn't possible.

Everything that they went through, everything that happened… those were all ‘beyond’ just the two of them. It involved their friends, their personal issues, and the rest of the world (Re: Myriad and Project Non Nocere).

“But,” Kara continued, genuinely intrigued, “How'd you — this other you — found out I was Supergirl?”

For a second, Kara almost took a step back because it looked like she'd struck a nerve, courtesy of Lena's reaction. She should've known it was still a sensitive topic for her, considering the way she ‘actually’ found out. 

Finding out your best friend has been lying to you whilst you killed your brother wasn't exactly ideal, really. 

“You, uh,” Lena started hesitantly, “So you were aware of the secret project I was doing behind Lex's back: The Project now known as this,” she paused, pointing to the couple of buttons hidden behind her ears, almost disguised as piercings. 

She was talking about the suit. All the Doctor Lu things. 

“I wasn't doing it to go against my brother, I was doing it only to help Supergirl out, and you knew this, I told you without knowing it was actually you,” Lena continued, a bitter smile on her face. “Then one day, Supergirl — you — came to my office and asked for ‘my’ help. Apparently, you found out my brother had this whole villain thing going. You told me it was you, and of course, I helped. We found out about Red Daughter, about Kaznia.”

Kara wasn't sure how to reply to that. It made her bitter how better things must have been if only she had the courage to tell Lena on some other circumstances.

Maybe in this world Lex was a hero, loved by many, and maybe no one questioned his intentions and maybe that was—‘wait a minute.’

“And then?”

“That's when you ‘tried to kill him’,” Lena said with an eye roll, “Pretty much what happened with us — like, us, ‘us’ — too. God, this is confusing.” She chuckled, shaking her head, “Well, Lex tried telling me you were Supergirl but in this world, I already knew. And in this world, he survived because I—I didn't shoot to kill.”

Kara was just listening, weighting things. What she was getting here was that if she had told Lena she was Supergirl when they were on Kaznia, she wouldn't have killed Lex. That would've made so much difference if he was ‘alive’ on the original multiverse.

“In this world, Lex is a hero, and everyone hated you for what you did. Word that I helped you didn't get out, Lex only wanted you to face the consequences.”

The more Lena told her, the more question arises. She wasn't sure which one first, she wasn't sure if anything even mattered, but if she was to live in this reality forever — which she was sure she would — she had to know one thing: “Why did Lex put me as your Sidekick? When did you even become Doctor Lu?”

Lena looked like she doesn't want to answer that one. “I just want to remind you that this is an another version of me, somehow, or whatever. This isn't us, or our history.”

Kara chuckled, nodding. 

“The people and the government all voted for your exile, said you were a threat, both because of what you did to Lex and what Red Daughter did on the White House.”

Lena shifted uncomfortably, “I couldn't watch and let it happen, so I bargained with Lex. I told him about my Project, and about how it was ready to be tested… by ‘me.’”

Kara had a conclusion on what happened, but she still wanted to hear it from Lena's mouth. Still, she couldn't really help but feel ‘bad’ about her decisions. Seeing all these different outcomes, if only she'd done the right things from the beginning. However, she couldn't turn back time. All she could do was get better from here.

Lena gave her a tight-lipped smile, sighing, “I became Doctor Lu for you, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll dive deeper into the people's perception of Supergirl soon. Hang in there, friends. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for those who are wondering what exactly it is Doctor Lu can do! Is she more than just the suit?
> 
> Please, I know nothing about science. Don't call me a dumb ass about whatever the hell Lena said in this chapter. Lol! Also, ‘Project Evolution’ is my own concept. If there's already such thing in any comics, know that I didn't steal the idea and it's just a coincidence! Okay, have fun reading, friends. x

Doctor Lu's first appearance was during the time Supergirl was being hunted by literally every citizen of the National City. 

Supergirl was forced to go into hiding, not to use her powers, and go to work at CatCo as Kara Danvers like nothing was happening, like everything was completely fine. Lena had been deeply concerned, but they weren't exactly on good terms that time. Sure, she had helped to take down Lex, but deep in her heart she couldn't just forget about Kara's alter ego. She felt like her best friend has treated her like a villain, like she never trusted her even when she was always the one who encouraged ‘her’ to trust her. It wasn't the best feeling, and Lena had been outraged. Still, she wasn't about to do anything that would ‘actually’ harm Supergirl. 

Her ‘Project Evolution’ had been the biggest secret she's ever kept, not even Eve who was her assistant at the time knew about it. She never planned to tell Lex about it, never even expected him to find out by himself, even if she was literally doing all the experiments within the premises of LuthorCorp. But it had to be done; Lena told him willingly about the Project, but only after perfecting the experiment, and tweaking it, for it to only be effective when used by ‘her’ and her only. 

She bargained with Lex. “Save Supergirl,” she'd said. “Clean Supergirl's name,” she'd said. “I'll do whatever you want. I can help you with everything, using this,” she'd said, showing him the content of the Project. 

What she originally proposed was to just allow Supergirl to do 'Supergirl things’ again, whilst she went on and be a Superhero herself, serving Lex, doing even the dirty stuff. But Lex had a completely different idea and made Lena the Superhero, with Supergirl as the Sidekick. It wasn't ideal for the both of them, but they made it work. In fact, through the process of working side by side, they found healing. 

Or, the ‘other’ Lena and that other Supergirl did. Lena couldn't help but feel bitter, because deep down, if ‘that’ was what happened in their ‘real’ world, she really would've done exactly that. She wasn't sure how to heal yet, but she could ‘feel’ in her memories of this other Lena that she's forgiven Kara with every fiber of her being. 

The thing about these memories was that the Lena she was, was completely different with who she actually was. That Lena didn't go and sold CatCo to her former best friend, Andrea Rojas and almost exposed Supergirl's true identity to the world. That Lena didn't ‘help’ contain J'onn's brother only to imprison him herself. That Lena didn't make Project Non Nocere. That Lena didn't pretend she's forgiven Kara when she didn't. That Lena didn't abuse Kara's trust to steal something from her. That Lena didn't use Kryptonite against Kara. 

But ‘she’ did. The real her did. 

Which was exactly why she knew she should apologise as well. Still, the petty in her couldn't seem to get the words out, still too hurt, for whatever reason. However, with how her other memory was playing in her head, she ‘knew’ that maybe, just maybe, ‘they’ could heal by working together too. 

“So… Project Evolution was ‘what’ exactly?” Kara asked as she walked around Lena's Lab, one that she's spent the entire day on the day prior to do the tweaks on the suit. 

She's brought Kara here now, a day after they talked. She decided they really ‘had’ to work together, and that maybe she'd deal with the Luthors later. Both Lex and Lillian were up on her ass, about whatever event Lex was about to have, wanting to have both Lena — as Lena herself — and Supergirl —as Doctor Lu's ‘representative’ — by his side.

“It was… a huge project, not for me at first, but for everyone,” Lena answered. It still seemed weird to ‘know’ these things, especially because she never truly worked on them. Still, she knew them both by heart and mind, something so strange, yet so fulfilling. Because, truly, Lena's mind was the most mesmerizing thing there was, no matter in ‘what’ reality. 

“Walk me through it?” Kara asked, walking towards Lena who was typing something on her computer. Some moments later, some video tests were playing on the monitors. 

“I had this theory about Human Evolution, but it isn't the one being taught at school… or something,” Lena started, “I thought that we are evolving but in the wrong way. Basically — as stupid as this sounds — evolving backwards.”

“Okay?”

Lena pressed the remote to start, showing different images of human anatomy, all labeled on which period of time they existed. “This is what I came up with. It was just a theory at first, really, but long story short, I discovered that animals, too, evolves backwards in some way. It's hard to explain because, well, it isn't actually me who did this crazy experiment so I'll go straight to the actual point.”

The video changed to something that showcased different organ systems of a human organism. 

“Basically I — the other me — found a way to evolve humans, to our original form, from the beginning of time,” Lena said, smiling at Kara. “No, Kara. Doctor Lu isn't just the suit.”

Kara's mouth opened and closed, staring blankly at Lena. “Alright? So, what were your original plans?”

“I wanted to make this study public. This will help the entire civilization. The original human organism barely feels any hunger, feels not as much stress mentally, not prone to any sickness… not to mention the muscles are way different, look—” Lena said, pointing at the monitor, “We were much taller and bigger and stronger. If this goes out, and if everyone can evolve, it will solve ‘literally’ every world problem.”

“Why didn't you do that?”

“Exactly why I — the real me — didn't pursue my original plan with my project about Harun-El, which existed too in this reality but anyway…” Lena answered, “It's not ‘natural’ and people will abuse it. So I stopped working on it until Red Daughter attacked the White House and I was so convinced it actually wasn't Supergirl. I told you — Kara — about the Project and told you I'd use it if I have to, to help Supergirl. So I did, not exactly when you asked for it but… you know.”

Kara nodded, and Lena hoped that she get it. Lena helped Lena to take down Lex, but only as Lena, without involving the Project she has been working on. However, she helped Supergirl ‘after’ it was all said and done.

It was still weird talking so casually about both Kara and Supergirl, let alone call Kara, her best friend, as Supergirl. Lena wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it, even if this other her had some rather intriguing memories with this realities supposed version of Supergirl.

“If you've come back to that,” Kara said, pointing to the massive specimen of human organism on the monitor. “Why do you still look like that? Don't tell me this isn't your true form in this world.”

Lena chuckled, clicking on the remote and showing Kara the actual video of when she injected herself with her experiment. She watched as Kara's eyes widen, Lena was aware ‘that’ version of her wasn't exactly appealing. But it was an another version of her, it ‘was’ her. She was taller, bigger, longer arms, legs, and even sharper teeth, overlapping from her lips. In her memory, she could remember being freaked out, but finding a way to adjust it. 

“I made something to still keep the abilities but look the same way I originally did before the injection,” Lena said, “That part, I can't remember. It's so complicated and it actually never happened. In fact, when I first saw these,” she said, gesturing to the video evidences and formulas around, “I thought it wasn't real, like it wouldn't apply to ‘me’ because it never happened. But, well, I decided to stab myself and look, I'll show you—”

“What are you doing?” Kara rushed to her side, grabbing the knife she was about to cut her palm with. “Lena, what the hell?”

Lena chuckled, trying to catch the knife back but of course, she may have evolved but the Kryptonian was still technically superior. “Give that back to me and just watch, Kara.”

Kara was hesitant at first, but with Lena giving her a reassuring smile, she gave in, handing the small knife back to Lena. The latter beamed, slicing through her palm way too harshly for Kara's liking. Lena watched as Kara's eyes widened even more. 

Lena had to slice hard, because her skin was thicker. And when she finally managed to hurt herself, the blood rushed through, but not as much as you would expect with a cut that deep. ‘Then’, the bleeding stopped almost too abruptly, eventually looking like an old wound rather than a fresh one. 

“That'd be gone in a few hours, no scars, whatsoever,” Lena said as she placed the bloody knife down. “It's real. God, it is. I was so shocked, did I really do this?”

Kara chuckled, “Apparently. And mind you, you may look the same, but you're heavier, Lena. No offence, but at least now I know why you're that heavy.”

Lena couldn't help but to mock offence, punching Kara on her biceps. “That's a lot coming from a girl literally made of steel.”

The way their laughs echoed to the entire lab made Lena's heart twitch. She missed this, although she was aware she shouldn't be enjoying it. They were here for business, to understand this world better and for Kara to understand this version of Lena — that to her credit, Lena doesn't understand much either — better. They needed this to work together effectively and maybe ‘heal’ along the way too. Lena figured that if they could forgive each other, maybe someday they could let go of it without putting harm in anyone's way. No, she had no intention to go back to the old Kara and Lena way. She wanted to move past that, thank you very much!

“So, Doctor Lu,” Kara said, retreating to grab one of Lena's swords who was just resting on the table in front of them. “What are your powers?”

“Still figuring out that part, to be honest. Maybe I'm smarter than ‘this’ me,” Lena laughed, “But if you're asking if I have ‘Superpowers’, no, I don't have freeze breath, I can't fly nor can I shoot lasers with my eyes.”

Kara was quick to roll her eyes, running her fingers gently to the blade of the sword. “Then what?”

“I'm extremely fast, not as fast as you, obviously. But fast,” Lena started, “As you saw, my wounds heal faster than any normal human. I'm stronger, too, way too stronger than I was. I don't get ill, or so far I didn't,” she stopped to think, a teasing smile on her lips as she excitedly pulled Kara's sleeves to get all her attention. “And this is the best part: My metabolism is crazy. I don't get hungry as much, so I don't get full as much either. I bet you I can out-eat you now.”

Lena's cheeks turned pink after saying that, somehow in her mind, she didn't worded that quite properly. However, she was thankful that Kara didn't catch ‘that’, because of course, she would focus on—

“Oh, really?” she asked, putting the sword down distractedly. “Let's test that theory and go to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Your treat.”

Lena knew they were being reckless, acting like everything was fine when there was still an issue at hand… but ‘fuck’, it was so hard to not be ‘just’ Kara and Lena when it really was just Kara and Lena. 

She looked away from Kara's infectious smile and grabbed the sword that Kara was previously holding. “However, the most integral part of Doctor Lu are her weapons.”

Kara watched her curiosity, seemingly so distracted that she was quick to drop the former topic (Although Lena was sure she'd bring that up again sometime in the near future). 

“Apparently, I'm ‘me’ in any reality. So then Doctor Lu is a ‘Do good, Do no harm’ type of hero.”

“Lena, no offence but you literally slice people's skin,” Kara said, squinting her eyes when Lena gave her a questioning look. She threw her hands up in surrender, “I was curious and looked up some of your public fights on youtube. Guilty.”

Snorting, Lena continued, “There's a… ‘substance’ in all of my weapons. Just enough contact to one's skin — preferably make it bleed a little — and it will make them unconsious.”

Kara blinked, multiple times. “You're drugging them?”

“No!” Lena exclaimed defensively, “But, uhm, if you put it like that... not really though, it don't have any side effects and only lasts as it should — before the officers can chain them up.”

Kara chuckled, looking like she had much more to ask but deciding not to push it. Instead, she gave Lena a cheeky smile, “So…”

She knew it. Rolling her eyes, Lena spoke, “Oh no.”

“About the buffet…”


End file.
